vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Igursus (Monster Legends)
|-|Adult= |-|Juvenile= |-|Baby= Summary Igursus is a Fire monster in Monster Legends and the twin brother/other half of Ouros. He is also similarly one of the best tank monsters in the game, however, unlike his brother, he is a raging volcano instead of a snowy peak, which seems to be reflected in the fact that he is far more focused on offense despite his tank status. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly 6-C Name: Igursus Origin: Monster Legends Gender: Unknown, likely male Age: Unknown Classification: Living volcano, monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Via the Quicksand effect), Possibly Size Manipulation (Appears rather small in-game, which would lead to believe that he might have the same size shifting properties as his brother), Large Size (Type 3), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (His Mountain trait makes him incapable of being frozen) and Fire Manipulation (Being a Fire monsters ensures that he will be barely affected by fire attacks, though he can still be burned), Limited Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Immunity to Stun and Freeze from the aforementioned Mountain trait), Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, possibly Island level (Has a stronger attack strength than Ouros and was spawned from the southern side of the same mega-mountain as him. Can engulf an entire island in a massive flaming explosion with its ultimate attack casually) Speed: At least Hypersonic travel, combat and reaction speed (Despite being faster, should at the very least be comparable to Ouros) Lifting Strength: Class T via sheer size Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Island level Stamina: Very High (Can contend with monsters able to inflict drastic wounds on him for an extended period of time before needing to recharge) Range: Several kilometers presumably Standard Equipment: Runes (which can boost his various stats), Relics (which give him new and more deadly abilities depending on the type and rarity) Intelligence: Unknown, likely below average (Judging from his description, should be no more than a clumsy giant meant for war) Weaknesses: Water monsters Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bromo: Deals low Physical damage. * Pinatubo: Deals moderate Fire damage. * Mauna Loa: Deals moderate Special damage. Gives a 30% Shield to itself. Requires cooldown. * Fuji: Deals moderate Fire damage. 50% chance of Burning target. * Cotopaxi: Deals moderate Special damage. 50% chance of applying Quicksand to target. * Pacaya: Deals moderate Fire damage to all enemies. May Burn all targets. Requires cooldown. * Irazu: Deals heavy Fire damage. May Burn target. * Etna: Deals very heavy Special damage. Applies Quicksand to target. Requires cooldown. * Teide: Deals massive Fire damage. Requires cooldown. * Vesuivus: Gives Taunt and Skill Mirror to target. Requires cooldown. * Krakatoa: Deals very heavy Fire damage. Gives a 50% Shield to itself. Requires cooldown. * Eyjafjallajökull: Deals massive Special damage to all enemies. Applies Burning and Quicksand to all enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6